closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
East Tennessee PBS
Background: East Tennessee PBS is a PBS affiliate that serves the east side of Tennessee, via its two stations WKOP-TV and WETP-TV. It started life as WSJK-TV, which was founded in 1967 to serve the Tri-Cities (Sneedville, TN; Johnson City, TN; and Knoxville, TN). WKOP-TV began broadcasting on August 15, 1990, serving Knoxville. Its digital counterparts are WSJK-DT and WKOP-DT, which started broadcasting in 2000. In 2002, WSJK was renamed WETP, and the two studios collectively became known as East Tennessee Public Television. In 2010, ETPT changed its named to East Tennessee PBS. 1st Logo (1987-1988) Nicknames: "Ugly TWO", "TV Worth Watching" Logo: On a dark blue-black gradient background, we see the word "TWO", in an ugly font and colored pinkish-red, as well as a gray line flying in from both directions. They turn into place, and after the "TWO" shines, "WSJK-TV", in Tahoma font, flips up underneath. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Early computer graphics. Music/Sounds: The "TV Worth Watching" jingle, at least, when the singers sing "On channel 2...!". Availability: Seen on a PBS' "TV Worth Watching" promo custom-made for WSJK. This might or might not have been a program intro tag, too (which would probably have music of its own). Scare Factor: Low, due to the ugly "TWO". 2nd Logo (1986-1987) Logo: Against a shot of a waterfall is the words WSJK TV-2. Below that is SNEEDVILLE, TN. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The waterfall in the background. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extinct. Scare factor: Low. 3rd Logo (1987-1988) Nickname: "Ugly TWO II" Logo: On a dark blue/black gradient background, we see a pinkish-red Ugly TWO. Below that is a line, below that is the text WSJK-TV, and below that is the text SNEEDVILLE, TN. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Early computer graphics. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extinct. Scare factor: Low. 4th Logo (1988-August 14, 1990) Nickname: "Ugly TWO III" Logo: On a blue background with the PBS "P-Head" etched into it, we scroll down. The same "Ugly TWO" from before in a bronze color and a gray line flip in from both directions. The Ugly TWO shines as the line turns into place, and WSJK-TV flips in from under the line. Afterwards, SNEEDVILLE, TN fades in below all that. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The etch-in effect, and early computer graphics. Decent but badly composed. Music/Sounds: The same as the TV Worth Watching variant, this time with local celebrity Hop Edwards saying "This is your station for quality PBS programs, WSJK." Availability: Extinct. Scare factor: Low. 5th Logo (August 15, 1990-September 1, 1996) Nickname: "Ugly TWO and '70s-style 15" Logo: On a purplebackground with the logo from before, a WKOP-TV '70s-style 15, and PBS P-Head embossed into it, we scroll down. Then "PUBLIC TV FOR EAST TENNESSEE", in a chrome Kiera font flips in, followed by WSJK and WKOP logos in white. Variants: *During sign-on and sign-off, this logo was used as the template for the sign-on and sign-off screens, first showing "PUBLIC TV FOR EAST TENNESSEE", then the Ugly Two and '70s-style 15. Then we see the Ugly Two and info on WSJK, followed by the '70s-style 15 and info on WKOP, then info on the East Tennessee Public Communications Corporation, then the microwave stations, and finally the "Ugly Two" and '70s-style 15. *Sometimes Hop Edwards would start saying "This is viewer-supported Public TV For East Tennessee" over the end of the PBS "Just Watch Us Now!/Come See the Light" promo, which after a couple of seconds cuts to this logo, with the Ugly Two and '70s-style 15 already formed. *Sometimes, there's a rare still variant. Edwards doesn't announce on it. *Sometimes, the background is fire engine red. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The etch-in effect and the flipping in of the logo. The logo looks ridiculously hideous. Not to mention, the formation of the TWO and 15 part of the logo looks like a terrible split screen effect job--as in, the logo appears to appear from both the upper and lower half of the screen, to say nothing of how the bottom half of the 70s-style 15 is missing on the top half of the screen and the top half of the "Ugly TWO" is missing on the bottom half of the screen as the transition takes place. At least the text disappearance appeared to be more professional... Music/Sounds: Just Hop Edwards saying either: *"This is Public TV For East Tennessee, on viewer supported WSJK-TV and WKOP-TV.", *"This is Public TV For East Tennessee, on viewer supported WSJK and WKOP.", *"This is viewer supported Public TV For East Tennessee.", *or "This is viewer supported WSJK-TV and WKOP-TV." Sometimes, an '80s-style pop/funk tune played on synths, drums, bass, and clavinet is used.The still variant has either an exotic funk tune or a low-budget 10-note new-wave/synthpop tune. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: Low. 6th Logo (August 15, 1990-September 1, 1996) Logo: Against a lake background, a blue/rose gradient rectangle flips in from the left. On it is a light cyan-colored "2 WSJK/15 WKOP" logo w/ the "2" & "15" in the Sahara Bodoni font and a P-Head (with "PBS" in Didot font under the P-Head) stacked on top of each other. Variant: Sometimes, there's a longer version where after about 30 seconds, the background fades into a waterfall scene. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The flipping in of the rectangle. Music/Sounds: A catchy tune played on drums, bass, and clavinet which segues into a funky, upbeat rock/country tune with a clavinet, drums and bass with a few electric guitar riffs thrown in. Hop Edwards says "This is viewer-supported WSJK-TV and WKOP-TV." On a side note, this logo's music played on some community events calendars on WSJK/WKOP up until at least the summer of 1997. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: Low. 7th Logo (August 15, 1990-September 1, 1996) Logo: Just a powder blue-tinted image of Knoxville with the "Ugly Two" and '70s-style 15 in silver superimposed off center. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: None. Music/Sounds: Logo 4's jingle. Sometimes it's silent. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: Minimal. 8th Logo (1990-1996) Logo: We see a still pic of a generic live footage taken in Tennessee (much like the 1st Prairie Public Television ident). Superimposed over the pic occupying all of the left portion of the screen is a translucent image of the rectangle logo from the 6th ident, except colored violet/medium red-violet gradient and w/ powder blue logos on it. Variants: One features a country side scenery cross-fading to the lake from ident 6. And another features an otter swimming. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: None for the otter variant, but the cross-fading for the other version. Music/Sounds: No announcer, but there is music. A calm new age tune with a bass, electric piano & clapping on the cross-fading variant and a very brief Moog synth "WULLUP!"-like sound on the otter variant. Availability: Extinct, this was the least-common of the 1990-1996 idents. Scare Factor: None for the new age music. Low for the Moog synth sound effect. 9th Logo (October 31, 1990-October 31, 1995) Nickname: "The Halloween Logo" Logo: On a black background with eggplant-colored smoke, we see an orange pumpkin with a P-head carved into it. In the upper-left corner is a gray ghost. In the lower-right corner is a box with two rectangles and a shadow drop. The top rectangle is white and has black text reading "PUBLIC TV FOR EAST TENNESSEE". The bottom rectangle is red and contains the WSJK/WKOP logo as seen in the 6th logo in white. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: None. Music/Sounds: Just Hop Edwards saying "This is Public TV For East Tennessee, on viewer-supported WSJK-TV and WKOP-TV." Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: Low, unless you're into Halloween-style spookiness. It's just for fun though. 10th Logo (September 2, 1996-December 24, 2002) Logo: We see the logo from the 6th ident in a dark blue box on the left side of the screen. On the light blue right side of the screen, we see in white "PUBLIC TV FOR EAST TENNESSEE" and shadows of CGI window-style effects. Under the "2" is "WSJK SNEEDVILLE", and under the 15 is "WKOP KNOXVILLE". To the left of the dark box is yellow, and the bar on the top over both the yellow and dark blue areas is colored red. Variants: There were three color schemes: blue (mentioned above and pictured to the right), red, and yellow. The red & yellow variants also have totally different color schemes than the blue one. Yellow has a yellow BG, army green rectangle, light gray on the far left, and cyan over the areas. Red has a red BG, dark red rectangle, light gray on the far left, and yellow over the areas. Coincidentally, the red variant's color scheme is also used as a screen tint for the 7th WNET ident. Preambles: *Short version, "Setting the standard for nature documentaries..." Blue color scheme, second music variant. *Long version, "Setting the standard for nature documentaries..." Blue color scheme, first music variant. *1st Short version, "Exploring the world..." Red color scheme, second music variant. *2nd Short version, "Exploring the world..." Yellow color scheme, third music variant. *Long version, "Exploring the world..." Blue color scheme, second music variant. *Short version, "Bringing you a great variety of the performing arts..." Blue color scheme, first music variant. *Long version, "Bringing you a great variety of the performing arts..." Blue color scheme, first music variant. *"For the best in science and technology documentaries..." Blue color scheme, third music variant. *"Your source for award-winning news and public affairs programming..." Red color scheme, third music variant. *There was also another preamble that can't be found that used the red color scheme and second music variant. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The shadows. Music/Sounds: There were three jingles: a peaceful brass tune with a few English horn and violin riffs thrown in (used only on the blue color scheme), an African-style new age tune with flutes, cellos, a choir and a piano (used on the blue and red color schemes), and a piano/guitar tune with bongo drums beating in the background (used on all three color schemes). On all three, Hop Edwards says either "This is Public TV For East Tennessee, on viewer-supported WSJK-TV and WKOP-TV." or "This is viewer-supported Public TV For East Tennessee". Sometimes (at least on the blue variant), there's no music and just has Hop Edwards saying, "This is viewer-supported Public TV For East Tennessee." Availability: Extinct Scare Factor: Minimal. 11th Logo (December 25, 2002-2006) Logo: We see a blue/purple/red ethereal background with the new ETP-TV logo in the center. After a few seconds, it zooms out to make room for "WETP-TV 2 Sneedville, TN" and "WKOP-TV 15 Knoxville, TN". Variant: In 2004, two digital stations were added: "WETP-DT 41" and "WKOP-DT 17". FX/SFX: The blue/purple/red ethereal background, the occasional P-Head movement, and the zooming out. Music/Sounds: An extended variant of the 2002 CPB logo's music. For the first two years, Hop Edwards says "This is viewer-supported East Tennessee Public TV, on WETP-TV channel 2 and WKOP-TV channel 15" or "This is viewer-supported East Tennessee Public TV". For the final two years, Hop Edwards says "This is viewer-supported East Tennessee Public TV, broadcasting on WETP-TV channel 2, WKOP-TV channel 15, WETP-DT channel 41, and WKOP-DT channel 17." or "This is viewer-supported East Tennessee Public TV, broadcasting on WETP and WKOP.". Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: None. 12th Logo (2006-February 16, 2009) TBA 13th Logo (February 17, 2009-February 15, 2010) TBA 14th Logo (February 16, 2010-July 30, 2010) TBA 15th Logo (July 31, 2010- ) Logo: Against the generic cyan PBS standard background is the East Tennessee PBS logo, with the station's slogan "Discover More" directly below. Below all that are the callsigns, WETP-DT Sneedville, TN, and WKOP-DT Knoxville, TN, and the URL. FX/SFX: The background animation. Music/Sounds: A country rock instrumental in three different lengths, with a different voiceover for each: *Full version: "We are driven by our public service mission to provide opportunities for exploration for everyone. We are East Tennessee PBS." *Short version: "You're watching viewer-supported East Tennessee PBS. Become a member today." *Extra short version: "This is East Tennessee PBS." Availability: Current. Scare Factor: None.